


Give Your Heart A Break

by nathyfaith



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ghosts AU, Ichabbie Forever, Ignoring forever the end of season 3, Soulmates AU, The fuck was that finale anyway?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abraham has just lost his wife, and Ichabod being the ultimate best friend decides that a change of scenery will do him some good.<br/>That's how they end up in Sleepy Hollow, desperate to find a place to stay until they can buy a home, they found themselves in front of a very peculiar mansion - who clearly had seen better days - and are met by one of the two enchanting Mills women... </p><p>
  <i>Abbie smiled as she jumped down her stool and, feeling impulsive, she stopped at Ichabod’s side. Before he could acknowledge her small persona, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, making him hold his breath, as she whispered “Goodnight, Ichabod,” close enough that he could feel her warm breathe. She was already at the kitchen door when he finally managed to say, “Goodnight, Abbie.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The odds are always in our favor

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my two adorable betas Jas and Kat for being super sweet and encouraging with me. Love ya!  
> Have fun and be patient Ichabbie will come soon ;)

**_Sleepy Hollow_ **

**_University Campus_ **

**_9:30 am_ **

“Do tell me again why I agreed with this so called idea?” teased Ichabod, as Abraham on his side shook his head and rolled his eyes, already admitting to himself he should have had a plan before accepting the position and telling the headmaster that, if needed, his friend was also a history teacher looking for a job.

“I, for once, needed to leave London, and you, may I add, decided that coming with me and a change of air would do you some good as well,” Abraham answered as they walked side by side at the city’s only university. God’s wounds, what were they thinking?

“She was your wife, Bram. But she was also a dear friend of mine, and honestly: since when did you and I ever do something without each other?” asked Ichabod, laying his hand on his friend’s shoulder and pressing it gently.

As they were stopping in front of the advertising board, both wondered if they would be lucky enough to find an empty place this time.

“Abraham, look!” called Ichabod grabbing an ad from the board and showing it to Abraham. “They are looking for roommates!”

“What would I do without you, I sometimes wonder?” Abraham laughed as he pushed his friend forward.

“Come on, it’s not so far, and it’s a historical townhouse.”

“Hold you excitement, Icky. We wouldn’t want you to scare the owner.”

“I would never!” Ichabod said, sounding extremely offended by Abraham’s words.

Ichabod punched his arm playfully, taking the left path, his best friend following him close behind. He knew that calling the school had been a good idea. Thanks to Irving, Abraham had no idea that their moving had been a plot to take him away from his funk, that had been going on for too long. And came fire or rain, Ichabod would not let him fall deeper into depression, granted he knew what to do some fresh air, new people, students that knew nothing about him or his past would do Abraham good. There was no time like the present, and Ichabod would make sure Abraham found a new reason to live after his wife’s death.

**_Fredericks Manor_ **

**_14:30 pm_ **

As Jenny closed the entrance door for the eighth time that day, she knew that it was fruitless. So far it had been a freak show, from the first person till the last one; three of them had insisted the house was haunted - she promised it wasn’t, it was just a silly rumor. Two of them said they had some sort of religion that included not eating or drinking anything toxic, they would grow their own food - that was a no can do, how about pizza and buzz nights?

At least four said they wouldn’t be able to help with house chores, which was a problem since the house was big and at least once a week, the main rooms needed cleaning. The last person she had interviewed wanted to expel the spirits living inside the cursed house and it had taken all of Jenny’s strength and more not to simply shove the wannabe priest out of her home.

It was not like she and Abbie needed the money, it was simply because she hated the prospect of spending almost three months alone. As much as she loved their colonial home, it got very lonely without the presence of her older sister. Somehow Abbie lighted their home - which was funny considering her line of work - she was the best police officer in town, and also the youngest.

Jenny sighed tiredly at the same time as a knock on the door was heard. Okay, maybe just one more, and if nothing came out of it, she sure would have a good story to tell her sister later.

Jenny opened the door and had to hold her own drool as she looked at the two male specimens standing in front of her.

“Miss Mills?” asked tall, dark and British - damn he was fine, but tall and blond was silly pretty. He  was just mouth watering.  

“Yes?” blinked Jenny as she smiled back at them.

“We found your ad and we were wondering if the rooms are still available.”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, they totally are. Please, do come in,” said Jenny holding the door ajar.

Ichabod smiled and pass through the door. Meanwhile, Abraham held his laughter; he knew how much his friend was dying to get inside, could almost feel his excitement coming out in waves.

“What is his deal?” asked the enchanting woman at his side. She was everything his late wife wasn’t, where Katrina had been light, she was dark. It was striking how Miss Mills was essentially different from her with her deep brown eyes, dark curly hair and the most delicious shade of russet brown skin, her lips were simply inviting in that lopsided smile she was currently portraying.

“Ph.D. in History. He has been controlling himself since we arrived at your door.”

“He’s gonna love this place. And you, also a Professor?”

“Criminology, Headmaster Irving called me, somehow he learned about my reputation and invited me, Crane is a plus. We have been together since ever, so it was natural I would bring him with me.”

“Of course,” The same two words echoed in Jenny’s mind: _Of course, of course, they are gay. No one this beautiful is just gonna show up at your door and be available._

“Abraham, this ceiling is to die for! Come here, will you?” shouted Ichabod from somewhere inside.

“Like I said, he is excited about your home. I hope this doesn’t stop you from accepting us?” Abraham asked, shaking his head and smiling warmly at her.

“As long as you don’t decide to perform an exorcism, you’re in. We have some rules, though,” she said walking slightly faster to keep up with him. How did he know from which direction Ichabod’s  voice was coming?

“Sure, whatever you say we are game,” Abraham affirmed.

“We are that desperate!” Ichabod confirmed as they found themselves in the Mills living room.

“Well, home rules are pretty simple, if you see something is dirty, you clean it, if we’re out of something, see if there’s more or buy more. Food is free territory, no one is gonna go hungry in my home.”

“Miss Mills,” said Ichabod drawing her attention.

“Jenny, please. Miss Mills makes me feel so damn old.” She smiled despite the fact he seemed to be surprised by her request. “Are you all Brit’s so formal? Geez relax, will ya?” said Jenny, waving her hand and smiling at him.

“As per your request, Jenny. So, any more rules?” Abraham inquired, watching her every move.

“Laundry. If you’re ever washing anything white or color, please just put my things inside, I tend to forget it,” she answered, waiting for a whine, but was surprised by the simple calming tone of Ichabod’s.

“Not a problem.”

“When can you move in?” she found herself asking.

“Right about now!” Ichabod and Abraham said in unison, happy smiles on their faces.

“Welcome to the Mills house, now also yours for the time being.”

“Thank you!” exclaimed Ichabod, bowing to her theatrically.

“Knock that off, it’s bad enough you two are ridiculously good looking. I don’t need you two to be perfect gentleman either. This way you’re gonna ruin me to all the other man available.”

“We wouldn’t,” replied Abraham, smiling with his eyes.

Since that day a sort of routine was created in the house, the boys were excellent companions, they would share the chores so well sometimes Jenny thought she was living with private maids.

One particular weekend Jenny had to travel abroad for work, just a couple of days she mentioned to them, enough to arrive at her destination, make the offer, buy the product and come back. She mentioned to them that she was working for an auction house, usually finding rare paintings, jewelry, doing business, and that was also why they had a library inside Frederick’s Manor with the most unusual artifacts.

As she arrived home, dressed in the most elegant suit she owned, Jenny was taken aback. Somehow, in three days, the house was completely different. It had been so long since they had flowers in the garden, or rather since they had any Bougainvillea climbing over their portico.

“Wow,” she murmured underneath her breath. It was, well, impressive to say the least. The pink Bougainvillea was a favorite of the Mills children when they were young, but after mother died, it was as if the plants gave up on them, Abbie, who was eighteen years old then had tried, but no matter what they always died. It was just another reason for the locals to call them witches and curse the house. Since then, neither Abbie or herself had ever tried growing climbers and creepers plants, they had given up as well, knowing they would die soon after.

“Abbie’s gonna die when she sees this.” And just then, after almost two months of cooking, cleaning and sharing the same space, it crossed Jenny’s mind that she hadn’t talked about her sister to her roommates at all.

_Well, they are in for a surprise of their own._ She thought, smiling secretly to herself as she touched the flowers at the portico, before opening the door and entering. It was interesting how the house didn’t seem to mind Ichabod’s or Abraham’s presence as if it knew they were in love with each other and it wouldn’t ever touch them,  it even seemed to accept them as their own.

“Boys, are you home?” Jenny called, stopping her musings. She could make questions for their own personal ghost whenever she felt like, but right now, she was content. Even if Abraham was out of her league, his presence was soothing as much as Abbie’s, and Jenny had grown used to his and Ichabod’s ways. They were both hard working men, wickedly smart, patient and loving. It wasn’t rare to find breakfast ready, groceries bought, and flowers in the kitchen.

“In here, Jenny! What do you think? We thought the house was a bit sad –” Abraham started, before turning and drinking on the sight of her. Jenny was breathtaking, but right now, she was – in less gentlemanly words – good enough to eat. Her suit complimented her as a second skin, long legs covered by pantyhose the color of her smooth skin, a white shirt with the first buttons opened, and her hair styled in curls framing her beautiful face. Biting his lower lip to regain his senses he finished: “And in need of a little warming.”

Whatever game him and Ichabod were playing, Jenny had no idea, but damn – the eye-sex look she had just received had warmed her in more ways than one.

“It’s beautiful.”

“No, you are. So very beautiful.”

“Abraham, look, I understand okay, you and Ichabod are an item and I wouldn’t want to be –”

“I’m sorry, we are what?”

“An item.”

He had the indecency of bursting out in laughter. Jenny put her purse down, ready to punch his pretty face when he said: “Where the hell did you get that idea from?”

“From day one, when you said you had to bring him with you.”

“Oh, that?  Well,  me and Ichabod have known each other since we were boys, he has been there for me and I for him since I can remember, his is my a brother in arms. We are not lovers, we never were lovers. I was married once before and when she died I was lost, and I am sure if Ichabod hadn’t been there, I would have fallen in despair.

“Well, this revelation makes me feels a hundred times better for what I’m about to do now.”

Abraham didn’t know what hit him first if it was her whole body fitting perfectly to his as her hands glided over his chest and rested on his neck or the taste of her kiss. Jenny was everything he wanted and didn’t know, she tasted like mint gum and smelled spicy, with a bit of amber and fruit scent. It overflowed his senses, and it didn’t take him long to kiss her neck and collarbone in return. Jenny yelped when his arms pulled her up, giving her more access to his body, she continued kissing, touching, his hair was already a mess when he let her lips go, breathing heavily.

“Maybe… we should take this to –” He started in a whisper, resting his forehead on hers.

“Bed, yes, please.”


	2. Love, Tease and Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And let's meet the story behind Frederic Manor, their so-called ghosts and why the house had refused to collaborate with the Mills sisters. Prepare to witness a teasing contest between the boys and oh, a love-struck Ichabod makes its entrance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy it, I'm having a blast writing it!  
> 

In the morning, Ichabod sensed something was different. Also, when both of his roommates appeared together dressed in no more than sleeping clothes, he could have teased them mercilessly, but he simply continued to cut his apples.

“Morning, Icky. What are you doing?”

Well, okay, maybe he should not let this amazing opportunity pass.

“Putting my hands to use, something you sure did yesterday night and this morning, if my hearing is correct.”

“Ichabod!” Abraham's cheeks turned completely red, as Jenny smirked on his side.

“He has wonderful, talented hands.”

“So I’ve heard,” Ichabod replied, winking at her.

“Will the two of you stop embarrassing me, for all that is sacred in this world?” pleaded Abraham, as he ran a hand through his hair.

“As you wish, lover boy,” Ichabod said, a lopsided smile on his lips.

“I will get you for this, mark my words.” Abraham threatened playfully.

“Bram, it’s been years, your paybacks never come...” Ichabod told him as he put two cups of coffee over the table.

“Someday, somehow you’ll meet a girl that will leave you speechless and then, Crane, my friend, we shall see.”

“Stop you two,” Jenny said, kissing Abraham lips sweetly.

Ichabod smiled, finishing his work with the apples. While Jenny and Abraham got busy with pancakes and fruits for breakfast.

“It seems you enjoyed our hand in gardening quite thoroughly.”

“Crane, I will literally pay you to shut up.”

“Oh, bossy are we?” Jenny teased, “I like it.”

Abraham hid his face behind his hand, trying not to laugh, but losing the battle all too fast.

“Well, while you two love-birds enjoy the day, I have to go to the grocery store and pick up some things I need for this pie.”

Truth was that since they had moved, Ichabod felt slightly out of place. It wasn’t because of the house or Miss Jenny, for he had grown very fond of her, but the attention he kept receiving from certain colleagues at the university was making him rather uncomfortable. He hoped to be able to do his shopping without meeting any of them, it was bad enough he felt guilty about saying ‘no’ to Miss Corinth.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he was just a tiny bit jealous of his best friend, it seemed most of the women he also found interesting were enchanted by Abraham, and all the others, that also seemed interesting but just didn’t strike him as ‘the one’, usually just gave him headaches and heartaches, and he was so very tired of it.

He finished grabbing some ready to cook pastry, sugar, flour, some vegetables, fruits, chocolate, then checked the shopping list for anything he could have forgotten, rapidly he grabbed all the other necessities, mostly things for the house and three types of wine as well.

Ichabod was beyond relief as he arrived home, no unpleasant meetings, no heartbroken women. As he looked at the portico, a smile graced his face; the flowers seemed to be blooming beautifully, making the front of their house look dreamlike.

The house was silent without Jenny or Abraham around, most certainly they were out enjoying the sunny day. Ichabod was still feeling guilty, though, and as usual, cooking was a way to relax. Some nice old Jazz music, a little bit of a mess in the kitchen, and he would be good as new.

And that’s how Abraham and Jenny found him, when they arrived home close to dinner time, the smell of food coming out in waves, attacking them before they had reached the kitchen.

“Oh, this smells,” Jenny started closing her eyes and taking on the sweet scents.

“Like guilt,” finished Abraham for her.

“Like - excuse me,  what?”

“Guilt. Ichabod enjoys cooking when he needs to ease his mind or when he is feeling guilty over some silly thing,” he told her, bringing their joined hands towards his lips and kissing her lovingly.

Jenny smiled, thinking how he and Abbie would be like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together as quickly as she and Bram had. 

“What’re you cooking now?” asked Jenny, curiously.

“Well, currently our dinner and the dessert is in the oven,” Ichabod said, tasting the sauce and putting the spoon to wash.

“I’ll go get the wine, then,” she replied, pecking Abraham’s lips before leaving.

“You look happy,” Ichabod affirmed, his voice warm.

“I am. I never thought that I could find someone who understands me so well after Katrina and suddenly, here she is,” Abraham said, before asking about his day, and why suddenly he had felt the need to cook for a small army. Ichabod laughed and told his tale, gesturing with his hands as he waltzed around the kitchen while cooking.

Grace Abigail Mills had been tired, long before she entered her car and drove home. Her mind was exhausted, her heart was in shreds, her body ached with all the tension she still felt from the last days of her mission.

All she wanted now was to see her old house and receive a wholehearted hug from her sister. Except her old house didn’t seem as uninviting or unpleasant to somebody else’s eye; it looked vibrant, full of color, blooming with flowers.

She parked her car and entered her house, closing her eyes as the scent of cinnamon, apples, spices and tomatoes assaulted her nostrils, it felt like a welcoming hug. She opened her eyes and blinked, finding the smiling faces of her great-grandaunt and mother staring back at her, it had been months since the last time she saw them. From time to time, Lori would show up in her room and talk like she was still alive, other times her great-grandaunt Grace would explain to her how to do different braids. Abbie smiled.  

“Welcome back, my dear.” The melodic voice of her great-grandaunt greeted her, as she touched  Abbie’s face lovingly, it was cool like a breeze on a hot summer’s day.

“Hello, Abbie bear.” said Lori, hugging her daughter for a moment, different from Grace’s touch; her mother felt warmer, like the sun embracing her in a cold winter’s day.

“You have been missed,” both said in unison.

“I don’t understand,” Abbie confessed, her voice a sad murmur.

“Abbie, babe. We know how you tried, to aim all this love inside your chest to bloom at every single part of our ancient home. You constantly planted roses, trimmed the creepers and cleaned the garden, but every time you did this you called attention to yourself and Jenny.”

“But, momma.”

“We tried to protect you from the city ways, from their prejudice, their incomprehension, and their tiny minds. That’s why we enchanted the plants, if their hatred stopped in our flowers, they would never get to you.”

“Lori and I talked, and now with the recent changes, we feel it’s time for us to go,” Grace said knowingly, gentle eyes cast upon them.

“Go?” Abbie was confused, where would they go?

“Move on, child. You don’t need our protection anymore. Look at yourself baby girl, so beautiful, so strong. You stand your ground and shine on your own. I’m so proud of you and how you’ve kept Jenny safe. You both have accomplished so much. It’s time for us to go.”

Abbie heard her great-grandaunt words and knew that it was final, she couldn’t have been more blessed than to have them near for so long. It was what made Lori’s death bearable, but now it would be just the two of them again and for once, Abbie was content and unafraid.

“You’ll have to say goodbye to Jenny too or she will be jealous.”

“We will. But you are in need of a hot shower, good food, and a warm bed. You look so very tired.” Lori’s voice reached Abbie’s ears, as she felt the relaxing touch of her mother’s hand on her hair.

“What are these smells?” she questioned, her eyes slowly closing and opening as she felt a bit of her weariness leave her body.

 Both women whispered, just like the blow of the wind, “Why don’t you go find it, love?”

Abbie left her bags on her floor and walked towards the smells, she could hear chatting voices, male ones, and she was well aware her sister wasn’t dating.

“I’m just saying, Ichabod, it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” said the blond guy, sitting on one of her stools, while the taller man had his hands busy grating cheese.

“You’re a handsome fella – ”

“Who are you?” Abbie asked, making Ichabod squeal and jump where he stood and Abraham to exclaim, “Good lord!” as he placed his hand over his heart in theatrics.

“It’s a simple question, who are you?”

Jenny chose that exact moment to enter the kitchen and putting the wine over the table, she exclaimed, “Abbie, you’re back!”

“Please, Jen, tell me this is not like one of those times where you are dating siblings again?”

“No!” they all answered, surprised expressions coloring their faces.

“Color me shocked, but how in the world did you manage to get two drops to death gorgeous men into our home? Actually, they kind of belong to some gay men magazine, don’t get me wrong.”

 Abraham and Ichabod arched their eyebrows in surprise, unable to form a coherent thought or phrase.

“You always talk so much when you’re tired, Abbs. And seriously, you look like you’ve gone to war and back.”

“That’s pretty much how I feel,” Abbie said as Jenny put a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

 To Ichabod, their voices had become background noise, he was trying to understand what or who this tiny creature was. She was a vision, a Goddess in human form; her skin was a beautiful golden brown, her hair was tamed in large curls and her lips were full, she was wearing comfortable clothes, jeans, a t-shirt and a red leather jacket, and boots to give her some height. She was a tiny fairy that somehow had entered their home and silenced their lips.

 “Bram, Icky, this is my sister Abbie,” Jenny introduced, pushing Abbie towards a stool and giving her _the look_ , the one that said: ‘stop worrying and relax, you’re home now.’

 “Your sister? You didn’t mention a sister, Miss Jenny,” Ichabod said, finally finding words.

 “How many times will I have to say it? It’s Jenny. And it slipped my mind.”

“How so?” Abraham asked confusion stamped on his face.

“She wasn’t supposed to talk about my whereabouts to anyone,” Abbie answered, blinking tiredly, resting her face on her hand.

“How was it?” she heard her sister ask.

 “On a scale from 1 to 10, I just don’t know anymore?” Abbie said sarcastically, the tiredness could be heard in her voice.

 “That bad?”

“On top of dealing with a murderer who self-claims as “The Headless” and decapitates young women and children for fun, I had to deal with Reynolds, because, really, my days weren’t being dreadful enough.”

 “Oh, Abbie,” Jenny said, putting her arm around her sister’s shoulder and kissing her hair.

“I think I’ve lost my appetite,” Ichabod murmured.

“Nonsense, it smells delicious, and I’m starving. Don’t you dare put all of that to waste, Mister,” Abbie told him mischievously.

“Bossing you in less than fifteen minutes, that must be a record Icky, my friend!” Abraham told him, biting the smirk out of his lips. Ichabod blushed, not saying another word as he picked up another plate, wine glass and cutlery for Abbie.

“Do not start, Abraham.”

“I don’t know,” started Jenny, “I, for one, am having a whole lot of fun with your bantering.”

 “I came home to a house full of big children,” Abbie said, a smile coloring her tone.

“Oh, and Ichabod knows how to give massages too!”  Abraham added, smiling maliciously.

 “What kind of friend are you?” Jenny questioned, amused.

“He is a traitor, that’s what he is,” Ichabod voiced, irritably.

“Don’t mind him, is that Spaghetti Bolognese?” Abbie asked curiously, yawning.

“Yes, and I better serve, you look and sound exhausted.”

“Aww, Jen, you found two Princes Charming. And I already love you both, but I’m gonna blame my tiredness on this.”

“I’m flattered, but don’t let Icky’s pretty blue eyes get the best of you, sister.”

“What am I really missing?” Abbie asked curiously.

“It’s Abraham and Jenny that are an item, not Abraham and I,” Ichabod revealed.

“You did _not_ tell him that, Bram!”

“I’m sorry, love, I had to.”

Abbie had just put some spaghetti in her mouth and she accidentally let slip a quiet moan of appreciation before saying, “Told him what?”

“I, hmm, assumed when he and Ichabod moved in that they were...”

Abbie was sipping her wine and coughed as she understood before Jenny could even finish. “I’m okay, really.” She swallowed and continued, “So you thought they were together, as in a couple.”

Jenny watched as her sister bit her lip to suppress her giggle, but finding it impossible she hide it.

“Shut up,” Jenny murmured, in an attempt to threaten her sister.

“I’m just thinking here, all the times you must have cursed to yourself,” Abbie said, mockingly.

“I’m gonna slap you if you continue!” Jenny squished her eyes and let it go, watching as Abbie still smiled, pretended to lock her lips and throw the key away.

Ichabod watched them as they bickered and talked about the last two months apart, Abraham chiming in from time to time; he smiled and sometimes answered Abbie’s questions about life and work in general, but the truth was that he was very much lost in his own mind.

He remembered the first time he really fell in love, he was around six years old and his grandmother had invited him to spend summer in Sleepy Hollow. He recalled passing by Frederick’s Manor and seeing children play, their mother running after them, one of the girls had the brightest smile he had ever seen and unlike all the other kids he knew in London, she was a mystery to him. It was like somehow he needed to know her, to talk to her, but grandmother had other things in mind, and simply waved at them happily, pulling him along on her merry way.

He wondered if Abbie and Jenny were the same girls he had once seen, and if maybe Abbie was the girl he had always been destined to meet.

“Hey Ichabod, are you still with us?” Abbie’s voice was like honey, as she gently touched his hand.

Ichabod smiled, shaking his head. “It seems my mind has decided to go elsewhere. Forgive me, you were saying?”

“Are you ready for dessert? Because honestly, I have been dreaming about that apple pie since I arrived.”

“Like you were the only one, they have been feeding me with some silly good cuisine, I’ll tell ya,” Jenny said, smiling at him as she got up and started clearing the table, Abraham joining her to help.

Abbie watched as they moved around the kitchen in sync, Ichabod turned and presented her with a slice of the apple pie, while Jenny walked towards the freezer and picked out the vanilla ice-cream.

“Did August Corbin just emerged out of you?” Abbie arched an eyebrow at her.

“Nah, plus it’s his and Joe’s fault I enjoy pie with ice-cream,” Jenny replied, closing the freezer.

“Should I be worried?” Abraham chimed in.

“No, August is like a father to us, and Joe is like a brother, even if he and Jenny had a thing once,” answered Abbie as she lowered her fork over the pie and grabbed a piece.

“He in the Afghanistan, does Corbin know when he will back?” Jenny continued for her, as she worked on her own slice of pie and ice-cream.

“Soon, I hope. I hate the idea of him being there,” Abbie murmured, somehow melancholic.

“Now, none of this sis, just enjoy this masterpiece and then you can move your sorry ass to bed.”

“Excuse me, oh _mademoiselle_ , but my ass is not sorry. I’ve had lots of stares at it.”

Jenny tried not to choke on Abbie’s impression of a French scent, while Ichabod and Abraham laughed their heads off. It was proved that both sisters were entirely too entertaining.

“That’s enough wine for you, Miss Mills,” Jenny said, taking the glass out of her hand.

“Ugh, Miss Mills is way too formal,” Abbie whined, “Plus, I’m old enough!”

“Okay, I’m kidnapping you, my love,” Abraham said to Jenny, “And you,” he said, pointing at Abbie, “I shall leave you with Ichabod. I’m sure he can amuse you,” he finished and encircled Jenny within his arms, kissing her neck as he lifted her. Jenny slapped his hands away and ran, and he faked sadness before running after her; he must have caught her as their laughter echoed around the house.

“Get a room!” Abbie and Ichabod exclaimed together, playfully.

“He makes her happy,” Abbie stated, her eyes shining with joy.

“As she does him, it’s a good look on Abraham. Only I know how much he needed to find love again.”

“So did she,” Abbie sighed, swallowing a yawn. “Well, this was delightful, but I'm beaten, do you mind me – ”

“Retiring for the night? Of course not, Treasure. Go on, you sure need some rest,” Ichabod told her with a gentle smile.

Abbie smiled as she jumped down her stool and, feeling impulsive, she stopped at Ichabod’s side. Before he could acknowledge her small persona, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, making him hold his breath, as she whispered “Goodnight, Ichabod,” close enough that he could feel her warm breathe. She was already at the kitchen door when he finally managed to say, “Goodnight, Abbie.”

 

 


	3. Insomnia Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where, somehow, Ichabod is too enamoured by the older Miss Mills that the insomnia bug got him.
> 
> Or in which Ichabod cannot sleep because he is daydreaming about kissing Abbie's lips.

Abbie smiled wickedly to herself, she couldn’t remember a time she had had such an effect on a man, she felt butterflies dance in her stomach.

Why did she kiss him? What was she thinking? Now he had to control himself not to touch his face lovingly, just to remind himself of the gentle touch of her lips, warm and soft.

He was doomed. How did she waltz into his life and mess up his heart in less than a minute? How? Was she some kind of pixie? She sure had the size of one. Maybe a siren, knowing that Jenny sang, her sister must sing equally well or even better.  

Ichabod closed his eyes, his hands flexing at his sides. He almost jumped when he opened his eyes to find two women, one dressed in colonial clothes, hair style tied up, and the other woman dressed in a floral dress, both eyeing him with curiosity.

“You are not seeing things, Mister Crane, we assure you. But I would like to ask something of you,” said the younger woman, dressed in colonial clothes. Ichabod nodded, recognizing Miss Grace Dixon from the many paintings in the local historical books.

“Do not be afraid to love her. Our Abbie has so much love to give and we know you have too. Fall for her, as you once did for her smile as a boy.”

“I thought I was imagining it, wishing for something I might never…” Ichabod started, being silenced by the woman in the flowers dress.

“You were bound to find each other, it has been written for so long.”

“We leave her in your care, as we shall leave forever now.” They spoke as one disappearing slowly in front of him.

This day kept getting weirder and weirder. But oh, so precious and exquisite.

Ichabod turned off the lights and climbed the stairs two at a time, his blood singing with energy, his heart pumping with excitement, he felt like talking all night with Miss Mills - _Abbie_ \- he corrected himself, how was he supposed to sleep after meeting her?

He piled his clothes off and took a quick shower, his mind going back to their dinner, Abbie’s facial expressions, the little pout she would make while teasing her sister, the way her lips looked so damn kissable, how would they taste? The water started to run cold and he jumped at the feel, welcoming the wake-up call before his mind wandered to other places.

He threw himself on his bed, wishing for a dreamless slumber but hoping he would find her there, where he could kiss her and hold her without mulling over the consequences.

Ichabod tried, but after two hours of tossing and turning, he decided a cup of tea would do the trick. Enough of conjuring scenes and words he could or would say to her, his mind had to quiet down, he had to give classes in less than six hours after all. He got up, put on his robe and walked the long corridor. He smiled as he saw Jenny open her sister’s door and sneak inside, no doubt to exchange secrets and have Abbie all to herself; he was almost jealous... almost.

 _Oh, who_ _am I_ _kidding?_

Of course, he was jealous. He sighed, thinking over her mother’s words; how she somehow already knew he was smitten with her daughter…he shook his head and descended the stairs, yawning slightly.

Tea would set his mind straight, he knew that. All he had to do was to get himself distracted with other thoughts, thoughts that didn’t include that tiny goddess with golden-brownish skin.

Jenny had just opened her sister’s room door to find the bed still made, clothes thrown over an armchair, boots on the side, the shower running. She sat on the bed and waited, looking around her older sister’s room, the books were organized, some papers ready to be filled, her perfumes were set over her dressing table, a picture of the both of them smiling with missing teeth on her bedside table. Her favorite book sat there as well and Jenny smiled, wondering how many times her sister must have read it; she opened it, reading the familiar handwriting inside: _“Happy birthday, Abbie bear.  For we_ _’re_ _all mad here, madly in love for each other. Kisses, Mama”_

“She thought she was so clever writing that.” Jenny lifted her face to see Abbie drying her hair with the towel, a knowing smile on her face.

“I suppose she did, hmm? Though, one of my favorite quotes from this book is: _“Alice had begun to think that very few things indeed were really impossible.”_

“So have I,” Abbie said, as she sat down onto her bed. “Not that I mind the company, but I thought you would be cuddling with Abraham by now.” She walked over the bathroom, hung her towel and took the hairbrush.

“Let me do that for you,” Jenny said, urging her sister to the bed and taking the hairbrush from her hand. “Now, tell me what you didn’t want to say in front of the boys.”

“The Headless, it almost got to me, Jen. If I hadn’t shot him, I could be gone now, and then I would’ve lost all of these possibilities…” Abbie’s voice trembled and Jenny put the hairbrush aside and hugged her sister fiercely as if with that hug she could mend all her broken pieces.

***

“Oh, you’re here. I thought I was about to enjoy tea all by myself.” Ichabod said, smiling shyly at his best friend.

“Well, my girl just left me all alone, and since she isn’t warming my bed, I might as well make some tea to warm me up.”

Ichabod nodded, sitting across his friend, the kettle already warming up.

“You seem distressed, Icky, what’s the matter?”

“Abbie; I don’t know how to explain it, Abraham. It’s like somehow she entered in my bloodstream and changed my entire DNA, I have never felt like this before.”

Abraham watched his best friend run his hands over his messy locks, sitting in front of him, his lips still moving and forming a disarray of words and thoughts.

“I’m not even sure how this happened, and honestly is like I can’t shut this suddenly opened door,  I’m jealous of a man I never met and I’m wounded I don’t know her enough to spend time with her like Jenny is spending right now.” Ichabod words ran like the course of a river.

“You are in love, Ichabod. Good wounds, my man. You are completely at her mercy.” A knowing smile appearing on his lips, he was certainly entertained by his friend’s predicament.

“She kissed my cheek. My cheek, Abraham! And I stood there speechless because I just, I-I lost the ability to speak. I felt like a bloody thirteen-year-old boy!” He said, throwing his hands in the air.

Abraham nodded and stood up to pick up the kettle that was whistling.

***

“Abbie, _my gosh_. How did that even happen? How did this monster get so close?” Jenny murmured her fingers gently playing with her sister’s curls.

“I heard a yell, it sounded like a child, Jen, and I had to check… But when I got there, he was aiming his ax, an ax, Jenny, what kind of psycho goes around caring a damn ax?” A tear escaped Abbie’s eyes as she melted further into her sister’s embrace.

“I don’t know, sweetie. All I know is that you’re safe and sound and also that someone outside this door has totally given you heart-eyes all night.”  Jenny told her matter-of-factly.

“I felt it.” Abbie murmured as if it was a secret she was scared to share. “The way he looked at me during dinner, it was as if he was cataloging every part of me he could see. If you and Abraham hadn’t been there, his hand and not just his eyes could have touched me and I’m not sure I would have stopped him; it felt as if I was touched by gentle, ghostly fingers Jen, his gaze was soft, gentle, somehow so different from all the other glances I have ever received before, like a long lost lover.”

“That’s what I call a first impression.” Jenny, by now lying down on Abbie’s bed, replied dreamily.

“So, what can you tell me about them?” questioned Abbie, falling on her side, supporting her head with her hand.

Jenny started detailing the first day she met them, how Ichabod knew the story of their house better than herself and would eventually tell her a tale, that Abraham had once accidentally mixed one of her pink blouses with the white clothes and when he took it off to dry, everything was in a light shade of baby pink, they had laughed their asses of when Ichabod found his favorite sweater all rosy.

And she wouldn’t stop talking about how they fixed the broken water tap in the east bathroom, or how she had come home to find it flourish with life by all the flowers. Jenny told her about her growing attraction to Abraham, even though she thought at the time that he was taken. Abbie laughed, closing her eyes as her sister’s voice lulled her to sleep.

Jenny was still talking, this time about a bird with a broken wing that they had nursed back to health, when she noticed that her sister was sleeping soundly, so she covered her up, kissed her forehead and said, “Sweet dreams, Abs,” before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind herself.

Jenny smiled to herself and walked towards her room, a breeze ruffled her hair and she blinked, recognizing the feeling.

“Hey, mama?” Jenny called and stopped, waiting for a spirit to show herself or answer.

“Hello Jen, my dear.” It was Grace who answered, her hands clasped together resting in front of her, and her mama stood next to her.

“What is happening?” Jenny inquired, it was rare that both of them paid her a visit, she was used to listening to Abbie, telling her about talking to their mama and her great-aunt till the first rays of morning graced her window, but for her it was usually one or the other, and somehow this looked a lot like a goodbye.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you? Is it the boys? Are they not good enough? We can—“

“Jennifer, dear child. No.” Her great-aunt said with a ghostly touch on her shoulder, “They are perfect, and that’s why we are leaving. You both have everything you’ll ever need right here, right now. Our mission with you and Abigail is complete.”

“We shall come if you need us, Jenny Gem, but for now, we received a new calling,”  said her mother and with her cool thumb, she dried the tears Jenny herself hadn’t felt falling from her eyes.

“Did you talk to Abbie? She knows you’re leaving? What is this new-found calling?” Jenny sounded heartbroken, although resigned.

“We shall help other souls make their crossing; unlike us, they did not choose to stay  but are trapped because they needed to finish their own mission. We will guide them home, to their own personal heaven until they are called back to be reborn.” Grace explained, watching the myriad of emotions crossing her great child's face.

“That’s a way better mission than the one you had here, hmm?” Jenny went for humor to camouflage her sadness, but they knew her better, and without another word they enveloped her in a tight embrace. Grace kissed her forehead and said an old blessing, Jenny was finally able to concentrate when she was finishing it, hearing in her melodic voice her last words, _“Blessed be this place, and this time, and they who are now with us,”_ before she disappeared as suddenly as she arrived in a misty fog; Jenny felt her mother’s kiss on her cheek, her eyes closed to the feeling, and when she opened them again, she was gone.

She hugged herself and whispered to the empty corridor, “Goodbye.”

***

“Maybe I should just ask her out, right? Can’t be too hard.” Ichabod said, his fingers tapping the table as he took another sip of his tea.

“Well, this conversation has been extremely amusing, but I'm beaten.” Abraham squeezed Ichabod’s shoulder before leaving his friend to his own musings, he was more than used to the brooding man and, truth be told, he longed for his girlfriend’s body close to his.

“Goodnight, Ichabod. Try not to get yourself more worked up than you already are.”

“Night, Abe.” Ichabod murmured, his teacup resting on his lips.

***

Abbie woke up feeling slightly displaced as if the last hours had been a dream, but as she sat down and rubbed her eyes, she knew it to be true; for she was in her room, the smiling face of herself and Jenny greeting her from the photography in her bedside table. She checked her cellphone clock, it read 3:15 am, so yawningly she got up, dressed in her robe and went downstairs, needing a glass of water before trying to fell asleep again.

She tiptoed out of her room, making sure she wouldn’t wake anyone up, after all, there was nothing to worry about, she just needed a water fix. As she climbed down the stairs her mind, still fuzzy with sleep, took in her house again; there were some minor modifications, where there used to be a picture of her and Jenny, now hang a picture of Ichabod, Abraham, and Jenny doing silly faces for the camera.  At the end of the stairs, a new vase stood proudly, dry colorful flowers in it to complete the set, and glancing towards the door she could easily see all their coats hanging there. She was home.

Abbie hugged herself, bringing her robe closer to her body, she had forgotten how cold the house was at dawn, she entered the kitchen absentmindedly and before she could say a word, Ichabod had risen from his seat and bowed his head like some damn Jane Austen character. Her eyes widened and a slim smile surged on her lips.

“Still awake?” She asked him, as he resumed his previous sitting position.

“It seems I was bitten by the insomnia bug. And you, treasure?” Ichabod said, charmingly.

“I’m thirsty, is that tea you’re taking?”

“I just made a new pot, would you like some? It’s--”

“Apple and cinnamon flavor,” she sighed a small humming noise escaping her lips and then added, “A man after my own heart.”

“Maybe I really am.” Did he had just said that out loud? _Oh, sweet Jesus, someone quick dig a hole so_ _I_ _can bury_ _myself_ _in_ _it._ “I, I, hmm, I mean..”

“If that’s your way of calling me out on a date…” Abbie said, teasingly,

“I need to try harder, of course, imagine if you--” He stumbled on his words and, taking pity on the poor man, she brushed his upper arm bringing his attention towards her.

“I would love to, that’s if you were really going to…” Abbie continued, somehow being able to sound like an insecure fifteen years old - _which_ _I_ _so_ _am_ _not_ \- she admonished herself.

“Court you? Yes, I would be extremely pleased to do so.” He added, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Abbie smiled and bit her lower lip, turning towards the oven to pick up the kettle and serve some tea for herself. “We sound like teenagers who have never been asked out before.”

Ichabod laughed before adding, “Well, it’s like Cupid hit me and robbed my heart for you, Miss Mills.”

“That means I can keep it?” she questioned, sipping her tea and watching him from behind her teacup.

“Maybe,” He said, standing in front of her, each of his hands landing on the kitchen cabinet, Abbie arched an eyebrow and moisturized her lips. Ichabod took the teacup from her delicate hands and put it aside, his eyes never leaving hers, the air surrounding them grew heavy with their mingled breaths, Abbie blinked, her eyes dark with want, Ichabod rolled the strand of hair that had fallen from her French braid around his finger before tugging it behind her ear. If he didn’t kiss her already, Abbie swore she would combust.

“May I kiss you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry? 
> 
> (which I'm not, that last part was delightful to write)


	4. May I kiss you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"And the taste of your lips, are the sweetest nectar a man can taste."_  
>  In which we have a first kiss ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, Kat, you're my life savior! *cheerreaders to the win*  
> Sorry for the delay, I might have got side tracked with another one-shot, if you haven't checked it out yet, please do it's called "How dare you" and it's "hairlarious" ;)
> 
> Have a great reading and give me some love!  
> xoxo

 

 

_“May I kiss you, treasure?”_

Was he seriously asking for permission? Where the heck did this man come from? The freaking eighteenth century?

Abbie allowed a sigh to escape her lips, before she took matters in her hands, aimed for his shirt with her small fingers without a word, and with little to no difficulty, she brought him closer to her with a pull.

“You have strong hands for such a small person -” He said staring at her lips, his eyes growing darker with desire.

“Will you shut up and kiss me already?” She teased, biting her lower lip.

“As my lady wishes.” His lips firstly touched her forehead, then her eyes, he then peeked her nose, ran his own over her cheek before softly touching it with his lips, his hand then went to the nape of her neck and his long fingers caressed her skin, his touch sending a chill down her spine.

Abbie licked her lips in anticipation, a breathy sigh leaving her mouth, Crane tilted his head gently before claiming her lips with his own. She was pleasantly surprised by it, Crane's lips were warm and sweet from his tea, somehow it was unlike any other kiss she had ever experienced, and it made her hypersensitive of her entire being.

He deepened the kiss, his hands going to her hips as he easily lifted her from the floor to sit on the counter for better access, giving Abbie the liberty she needed to travel her hands through his covered chest, feeling his warmth and the smell of wood mixed with something uniquely Ichabod, her fingers got lost in his hair, as he continued to kiss her with abandon.

As he was seeking for breath his lips travelled to her exposed neck and Abbie relaxed while he kissed and nipped her skin.

“I’ve been dreaming of this moment since I was a boy.” He murmured between open mouth kisses all over her neck, his beard tickling her softly.

“Hmm?” Abbie moaned in question, lost in the sensation of his hands roaming on her body.

With what seemed to have been a superhuman effort he stopped, standing between her legs as if that was something they had done many lives before, his hands found her face and he held her so he could look at her and take her in. Abbie’s hair was messy, her eyes shone with a happiness he hadn’t experienced in his life before, her lips were swollen from his kisses, she smiled arching an eyebrow, while one of her hands rested over his wrist.

“What were you saying before?” Abbie asked, curiosity winning her.

He caressed her face and let his hands fall to her thighs, his eyes never leaving hers, a sigh escaped his lips and he blinked before saying, “I… I have seen you before, once when I was just a boy, I came to Sleepy Hollow to spend summer vacations with my grandmother, she was an extremely active old lady and I was curious...”

Abbie tilted her head and rested her hand over his, beaming at him she said, dumbfounded, “I remember you.”

“Wait,” He added equally surprised, “You do?”

“You kept turning back to look even when your grandma rushed you away.” Abbie laughed, shaking her head and stroking her fingers over his lips.

“You smiled at me.” Ichabod added, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb.

“I did, didn’t I?” She looked down, tilting her head slightly, hiding another smile. He took her chin in his long fingers and arched her face again to meet her eyes.

“I guess I fell in love with you on that day or what I thought love was, you have always been there in the back of my mind, Abbie, and I never in my wildest dreams thought I would see or even met you again, but your mother -”

“My mother?” Abbie jumped from the counter and stood inside his arms, “She talked to you?”

“More like scared me to death for five seconds and then talked to me, but, yes.” Crane told her, giving her space to wonder if she so wished.

“She really likes you… she and grandaunt don’t go talking with strangers like that.” Abbie frowned, biting her lower lip, glancing at Crane.

“Perhaps I wasn’t so much of a stranger anymore,” He teased.

“I cannot believe they played matchmakers with us…” Abbie’s laughter filled the kitchen and he brought her into his arms, kissing her hair.

“I won’t complain about it, because I want to know everything there is to know about you, but first I think a date is in order...”

Abbie smiled, too comfortable in his embrace to move or say anything. He rested his chin over her head, welcoming the silence of the house, the only noise coming from their mingled breathing.

“And where are you going to take me? Since you’ve already wooed me with your fantastic food?” Abbie smiled staring at him lovingly.

“I’ve wooed you, now, have I?” He sounded smug, but Abbie couldn’t care any less, his cooking was amazing.

“As much as I would love to stay overnight talking to you, I do have to show up at work tomorrow at a reasonable hour.” She murmured not moving at all from him.

“As do I.” He replied, sighing, “I wish we didn’t have to part, your presence brings me so much serenity.”

“One last kiss and I’ll set you free.” Abbie teased, standing on her tiptoes and caressing his cheek. He closed the gap between them, cupped her face and stroked her cheek while covering her alluring lips with his own. It was a reassuring kiss that warmed both their hearts and calmed their souls.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” He asked after releasing her and resting his forehead to hers.

“Most certainly.” She answered in a breathy tone, pecking his lips once again before leaving his embrace and running up to her room.

As Abbie closed her door she felt like a teenager all over again, butterflies in her stomach, her lips swollen from his kisses, the idea of going on a first date with him made her giddy with joy. Of all the boyfriends she had had in her life, none had felt like Ichabod, like coming home after being away for centuries, to belong in someone’s arms and feel like their heart beat as one. It was an unusual, but oh, so welcome feeling.

For Crane it felt like suddenly his world made sense; all the ups and downs of his previous relationships had prepared him for her, for this goddess in pixie form. He checked his clock, it read 4am and he hoped that he could now fall asleep with her warm smile dancing behind his eyelashes. A last thought occurred to him, he betted with himself that he would have a dreamy look plastered on his face tomorrow and for once he couldn’t care.

It had been a crazy morning, and when he entered the kitchen at 7:15 am there was coffee, some toasts, juice, and some fruits already cut up. On a note hanging from the fridge, he read: ‘ _Went running, don’t forget to eat before you leave!’_ with a smiley face drawn and Abbie’s name underneath it.

“Well, good morning to you too Icky,” Jenny greeted, “That’s a lot of work you put in there this morning.”

“I didn’t, it seems your sister beat me to it today and I’m getting late for work,” He told her as he bit a toast and served himself some coffee. Putting his head out of the kitchen he called, “Abraham, do you need a lift?”

“Yeah, I do.” His friend answered, entering the kitchen in a flash, serving himself some juice and biting on a toast as well, “See you later, Jen.” He flashed a killer smile at her and Jenny didn’t need a kiss or a word to know exactly what he meant.

“Jenny, hmm, if I could indulge you for a moment, do you know if Abbie has a preference for any restaurants here in the city?” Ichabod queried, waiting for a response, though Jenny had her mouth filled with toast, so she frowned for a second before sipping some of her coffee and saying, “Not really, I mean, food is food, the company is what matters most.”

“You are absolutely right, thank you.” He bowed his head slightly and smiled at her.

“Ichabod, let’s go!” Abraham called from the door.

“I think that’s your cue.” Jenny waved him off and he left smiling all the way to meet Abraham at his car.

Abbie entered their home fifteen minutes later, she was welcomed by her sister’s smile and teased within minutes about having a date with Icky. Abbie should have blushed, but instead she picked a toast and pushed her sister playfully with her hand.

“Are you anxious about it?” Jenny implied, watching her sister carefully.

“Not really, I just feel safe with him. Does that make any sense to you?” She asked, walking around the kitchen and picking up an apple.

“It does, that’s how I feel with Bram; we just clicked. And how crazy is that I have caught myself thinking about wedding and kids for the first time since Joe?” Jenny observed, sipping on her coffee. 

“Oh, Jenny. I know you thought you two were meant to be, but since I got here and I see how Abraham makes you glow, all I can say is that I’m happy for you. And you know, I want some nieces.” She told her sister, biting on her apple.

Jenny put her hands on her hips, narrowed her eyes and proclaimed humorously, “You’re the older one, I demand a nephew first!”

“Excuse me?” Abbie mock-serious at her, arching an eyebrow.

“As if I didn’t know you and Crane already had a date set up…” Jenny teased, smirking at her sister.

“How did you -?” Abbie started, arching an accusatory eyebrow at her.

“He asked me if you had a favorite restaurant, seriously Abbs, he is madly in love with you. And I think so are you, with him...” Jenny added, her eyes serene as she glanced at her beloved sister.

“Do you think this is childish? That I shouldn’t feel this way? As if I could literally throw up glitter and rainbows?” Abbie bit her lower lip, hugged her waist with one of her hand while she ran her fingers through her disheveled hair with the other.

“No, I think you deserve this. You deserve to be so happy that you glow and act a little silly, you have always protected me and took care of everything, sometimes you forgot to live and just feel, so damn controlled, big sis.” Jenny sighed, a relaxed smile coming to her lips.

Abbie extended her hand to Jenny’s, her palm up, waiting for her sister to reach out. When she did, Abbie entwined her fingers and pecked the top of her sister’s hand, before resting her forehead on their joined hands. It was something she had always done to reassure Jenny of anything. Whenever they fought or she was scared and ran to her older sister’s room, the hand holding and the kiss would happen before she either hugged her or climbed into her bed to sleep with her.

“Thank you, Jenny bean.” Abbie winked and let go of her sister’s hand, grabbing a bottle of water and climbing the stairs, she had a long day coming her way.

“Abbie?” Jenny called, putting things inside the fridge and starting to clean up the table.

“Yeah?” She heard Abbie’s answer a bit muffled up, she was probably undressing for a quick shower Jenny bet. She had put her head out of the bathroom door to respond her.

“You should wear that black dress that has been gathering mold inside your closet since you bought it.”

She got no answer. “Abbie, did you hear me?”

“Yes, mother, I have and I shall. Don’t you, like, have work to do?”

“Me? Nah, you know I do my own schedule.” Jenny replied, and there was no need for shooting since the house carried the sound easily to anybody’s ears.

“Then, let me take my shower, because I do have to get my pretty ass at work today and face the music.” Abbie sing-sang at her, closing the bathroom’s door.

It was a typical day for Abbie, too many reports to fill in, too much talking and revising and not enough coffee in the world to placate the anxiousness she was feeling. She listened, commented and delivered everything they expected and the day was finally reaching its end when her cell phone beeped, informing her of a new message. She bit her lip and smiled, somehow Crane had her number. She bet Jenny gave it to him or he had done a quick research, it was easy to find her number being a police lieutenant.

_‘Hello treasure, I hope your day has been productive, for mine has been filled with thoughts of you.’_

Abbie didn’t know why, but somehow his words entered her core and made her fidget in the most un-Abbie way. She wondered what he would come up with, being his charming self she was absolutely sure he wouldn’t disappoint.

Around four in the afternoon, Ichabod had made reservations in a nice restaurant, with the hope of taking Abbie for a stroll and perhaps stop at the amusement park three blocks from their home. He could imagine her diminutive self, talking about everything and nothing at the same time, munching on a pink cotton-candy, her lips forming a smile every now and then as he proposed a ride on a carousel or stole a quick kiss.

He sighed; today nothing could take that goofy smile off his face. There was too much for him to marvel at; the taste of her sweet lips, the feel of her soft skin, the warmth of her body, the scent of her hair, the melodic sound of her voice…

“Class dismissed.” He voiced at five-thirty pm.

“Professor Crane?” A tall young woman called, the almond color of her skin making him think of Abbie instantly and a smile came across his face.

“Yes, miss Foster?”

“Just wondering when we’re gonna meet the wonderful girl who made you smile like that.” She answered, receiving a surprised look from her professor, as Ichabod cheeks and neck reddened with his embarrassment.

“Have a good evening, Miss Foster.” He told her, arching his left eyebrow in in mock-irritation, she waved and left the classroom, bouncing on her steps.

It was a really good day so far. A splendid one. And Ichabod was convinced that it would be an even better night with his pixie goddess at his side.


End file.
